Forever And In The New Year
by Mercury
Summary: A New Year's gift-fic for Amai!! Also, a Daiken. Somewhat serious until the end. Ken is recovering from depression problems when he's left alone on New Year's Eve. Can Daisuke comfort him somehow? Also! See my resolutions at the bottom if you really care


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ooh, I don't own Digimon but I own this fic. And guess what? This time the title isn't in the text! ^^;;  
  
This is a New Year's gift-fic for Amai, for being such an awesome friend and for loving the same romance I do. ^-^ So obviously this is shounen-ai. Daiken-ish Kensuke-ish...not really sure who's dominant here.   
  
Enjoy and a happy New Year, Decade, Century, and Millenium!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Forever And In The New Year'  
by Mercury  
  
  
Ken sat in thought, lonely yet again in his quiet room. 'Idiot doctors,' he thought. 'They said I should stay away from poeple. What do they know? They're not me.'  
  
He sat in front of his computer and began clicking away, busy trying to get away from the world around him. Finally he clicked to check his e-mail. 'Probably a few viruses and some newsletter updates,' he thought sadly.  
  
But, as he opened his mail, he saw something he didn't think possible--an e-mail from someone he knew. A get-well online greeting card, to be exact. From one 'SacredGoggles' Internet user.  
  
Ken mumbled to himself, a sure sign of his months of being away from people. "SacredGoggles? Hm, I bet I know who that is. I give myself...two guesses."  
  
Clicking open the mail confirmed it: an online get-well card from Daisuke. He smiled to himself and, immediately after looking the card over, sent a reply.  
  
Subject: Arigato  
Message:  
Thank you so much, Daisuke. You have no idea how much hearing from you means. I've really missed all those soccer games and trips afterward for ice cream like we used to have. I wish these idiots of doctors would understand that keeping me inside from Thanksgiving until now is not the way to cure me. So I'm paranoid, depressed, quiet...that doesn't mean taking away my whole life will help me.  
I'm sorry; I'm ranting and I shouldn't do that. But again, I thank you for your mail. Helps to cheer someone up this close to the new year.  
-Ken-  
  
Quickly he hit the send button and hoped Daisuke would reply soon.  
  
***  
Subject: Rant on. ^-^  
Message:  
Hey, I don't mind at all if you rant, Ken. I heard on the news about your problems, I thought you might need someone to talk to. Apparently I thought right, for once.   
What are you going to do for New Year's Eve? I mean, I don't think my parents will take me to their party and Jun's got a date with...well, whoever her latest crush is. Talk to you soon!  
*Daisuke*  
  
Ken read the e-mail gratefully. His parents had only told him that morning of their New Year's Eve party plans for that night, and he was devastated. Not only would he be lonely, he'd be lonely and unprotected. He shivered at the mere thought.   
  
He replied with a hasty e-mail that left him wondering a few things about himself.  
  
Subject: New Year's  
Message:  
Hmm...my parents are leaving me here for the night. No telling how long they'll be gone. I'm...well, honestly, I'm scared to be left alone. I wish I could go somewhere or talk to someone. You know? Well, you probably don't. I'm just so afraid. It makes me sick to think of it.  
I guess you probably really think I'm crazy now. Ah, well, you'll never have any idea how much your e-mails keep me sane. I consider you my truest friend now, Daisuke-san.  
-Ken-   
  
Quietly he spun around in his computer chair and took out the journal he was supposed to be keeping of his thoughts. He scribbled quickly but still legibly his latest secret, muttering the words as he wrote.  
  
"I hope that Daisuke-san gets my e-mail. It would help to know someone knows about me being here alone, even if he is still pretty far away. I must be an idiot, to think of talking so freely with him. But still...he makes me wonder."  
  
He paused in his writing and muttering to look at the clock. It was almost time for his parents' party, and he wondered if they were yet gone. A call from his mother answered his question.  
  
"Ken, we're leaving now. Be back later, don't get paranoid or anything. We'll lock the doors and be sure everything's safe."  
  
He growled. Nighttime made him feel like the world was closing in around him, and without anyone else in the house...he felt as though he'd die before he saw morning--and the new year.  
  
He glanced at his computer once more, in the hopes that he had a reply to his last mail. When he saw none, he stood and walked out onto his balcony.   
  
"It's a good thing my parents don't know I can still get out here," he said to the wind. "They'd never let me see the light of day or the stars at night again if they knew."  
  
The wind only howled in response. He felt as though he should throw his soul to that howling wind in gratitude for listening to him...maybe if he tried to escape by way of the wind it would work. And if it didn't...well, then, there was pavement ten stories below. He could escape that way.  
  
"That would be one way to spend the new year," he muttered bitterly. He spent another moment looking at the stars and was about to go inside when the sliding glass door of the next apartment slid open.  
  
Daisuke stepped out and smiled crookedly at Ken. "Um...your door was locked," he offered weakly. Ken almost smiled at his poor attempt at explaining.  
  
"Come on inside, it's cold out tonight," Ken whispered. Daisuke noticed, but said nothing about, the other boy's quiet words.  
  
Ken slid the door closed behind them and offered Daisuke a spot on the floor. They both sat down against the wall beside the computer and silence prevailed.  
  
Finally, Daisuke spoke. "So, you said you were afraid to be alone tonight. Now you aren't."  
  
"I'm still afraid," Ken said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lots of reasons. Lots that I don't want to talk about yet."  
  
"Okay. We'll just listen. We won't talk." Daisuke looked sideways at Ken and smiled to himself. He was lucky to be sitting so close to the genius...  
  
Ken turned and met his gaze. The two sat in silence, gazing at each other, for a full thirty minutes. Daisuke was not one to rush the other boy into talking if talking was not what he wanted to do.  
  
Finally Ken spoke, still near to a whisper. "I'm so very glad you're here. Look, it's almost the New Year." He pointed to the clock on the wall behind them.   
  
Daisuke's voice was low too, as he thought speaking loudly might startle the fragile boy beside him. "Ten..." he said merrily.  
  
"Nine..." Ken answered.  
  
"Eight..." Daisuke mouth was all in a smile.  
  
"Seven..." The corners of Ken's mouth barely turned upward.  
  
"Six..."  
  
"Five..."  
  
"Four..."  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Two..." Daisuke was practically giddy with excitement.  
  
"One..." Ken smiled, an all-out, toothy smile at the other boy.  
  
"Happy New Year!" they both exclaimed suddenly. Then the most amazing thing happened to them. Weather it was Daisuke who started it or weather it was Ken, neither knew, but they both knew what was happening as they kissed, a long, drawn out kiss that lasted well into the new year.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aww, how fuzzy. ^^;; Here I go, to pour me some gingerale and turn on the thing at Times Square.   
  
And I'll see you guys in the new millenium!! (See my resolutions below.)   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
MY RESOLUTIONS!! In no said order.  
  
1) Write more gift-fics...  
  
2) Beat Majora's Mask! Wagh!   
  
3) Write more Zelda fanfiction.  
  
4) Make more friends. Online, since I tend to be ignore in real life...  
  
5) Get something--ANYTHING--published in Nintendo Power.  
  
6) Win a contest hosted by an author at FF.N.   
  
7) Wear some guy's class ring--even if I'm only trying it on.  
  
8) Dance with -Said Guy From Homeroom Last Year-.  
  
9) Reach 50 fanfics at FF.N!!!  
  
10) Write more fics from other characters points of veiw/about other characters besides Ken...and also, write less Daiken. ^^;;   
  
And there you have it!! No diets for Mercury!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
